Un día agotador
by KevinTheFanficWriter
Summary: Ha sido un día muy atareado en el parque. Mordecai y Rigby aprovechan para ver un poco la TV, aunque uno de ellos no aguanta mucho tiempo despierto. Sólo un pequeño one-shot Morby, de amistad.


_¡Tachán! He aquí mi primer one-shot Morby. No llega a ser "amor", sino más bien, un momento de amistad entre los dos. Bueno… Espero que guste, es la primera vez que me lanzo a los Morbys._

* * *

Después de un duro día de trabajo, por el mantenimiento del parque, Mordecai y Rigby entraron en el salón de la casa. No parecía que hubiera nadie. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el sofá, y Rigby fue el primero en sentarse.

"¡Tío! Hoy ha sido el día más agotador de la historia."

Mordecai tranquilamente se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

"Y que lo digas. Benson se ha pasado... Y además, cenando aprisa, para terminar las cosas de ayer…"

"Ya..."

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando hacia el televisor, que estaba apagado.

"Mordecai… ¿Podrías encender la tele?"

Mordecai parecía estar algo molesto.

"¿Y por qué no puedes encenderla tú?"

"No tengo fuerzas…"

El mando estaba sobre la mesa, y Rigby extendía el brazo, vagamente, intentando convencer al azulejo de que no podía más.

"Agh... Está demasiado lejos..."

"Vamos, no me digas que en serio tienes tanta pereza."

"¡Estoy cansadísimo! No tengo fuerzas para coger el mando... Además, tú tienes el brazo más largo" Insistió el mapache

"Bueno, vale... Ya la enciendo yo."

Mordecai finalmente cogió el mando de la televisión y pulsó el botón para encenderla.

"Ahhh... gracias, Mordo."

"¿Desea algo más, amo?" Replicó Mordecai con un tono sarcástico.

"No… Puedes retirarte…" Respondió Rigby, siguiendo la broma. Se podía notar un gesto de aguantar la risa en su cara.

El azulejo respondió con una mirada desafiante, y un pequeño gruñido, indicando que no le gustaba nada la broma. Mientras tanto, en la televisión estaban echando un anuncio sobre la nueva gira de "Los Puños". Sin embargo, en esta gira no iban a pasar por su ciudad.

"¡Qué marrón! Ojalá pudiéramos ir a verlos."

"Pues tenemos que trabajar mucho este mes. Y además, la ciudad más cercana está a 6 horas, y Benson no nos dejará ir." Explicó Mordecai.

"Pff. Qué asco de curro."

"Al menos tenemos un trabajo."

"Sí. Ya me imaginaba que aquel día tendría que seguir viviendo con mis padres. Y con Don visitándonos todos los días."

"¿Por qué te quejas? Tu hermano es muy amable."

"Sí, y un pesado a veces…"

"¡Un abrazo, Rigby!" Bromeó Mordecai, mientras extendía sus brazos mirando a Rigby.

"¡Quita! ¡No hagas eso!" Gritó el mapache.

Mordecai se reía, mientras Rigby intentaba alejarse del azulejo, que pretendía abrazarle como si fuera su hermano.

"Cálmate tío, es una broma." Rigby solía estar un poco molesto cuando su hermano pequeño Don estaba cerca, y Mordecai pensó que sería gracioso bromear sobre eso. Rigby ignoró esto y siguió mirando la tele. Ya estaba muy agotado y no quería seguir con el lío. Mordecai siguió mirando la televisión, como si nada.

De repente, el azulejo empezó a oír unos suaves ronquidos a su derecha. Se giró, y vio a su amigo Rigby completamente dormido, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá. Decidió ignorarle y seguir viendo la televisión. No le extrañaba que se hubiera dormido, apenas habían parado de trabajar aquel día.

Aunque, poco tiempo después, Mordecai se sobresaltó al ver como su amigo, aún dormido, se había caído sobre sus piernas. Ante esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Por un segundo, le pareció adorable. Le parecía que era un gato que se ha dormido sobre sus piernas. Rigby estaba completamente dormido, y no se dio cuenta de quién estaba usando como almohada.

Mordecai no podía resistirlo. Con mucho cuidado, suavemente, levantó su mano derecha y la apoyó sobre la espalda de Rigby. Movió suavemente la mano por su espalda, sobre el suave pelaje marrón del mapache.

 _Es tan suave como un peluche._ Pensó, mientras ponía una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Rigby empezó a moverse. A Mordecai le pareció que debía estar despierto, así que retiró su mano rápidamente de la espalda del mapache.

 _Vaya, me ha pillado..._

Pero no llegó a despertarse, simplemente, se había movido para enroscarse con su cola, aún sobre Mordecai. Después, Rigby sonrió y empezó a ronronear, y Mordecai decidió seguir acariciándolo. Aún en sueños, Rigby empezó a sonreír.

 _¿Por qué no se dejará abrazar? Es adorable y todo..._

Era una sensación agradable. Mordecai no podía resistirse a seguir acariciándolo. Le producía una sensación de felicidad, al notar que su amigo se sentía a gusto, aún dormido.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse, y Benson y Pops entraron en la casa.

"Bueno, Pops. Voy a organizar unos papeles y me marcho a casa."

"Yo me iré directamente a descansar. Hemos tenido un día muy ajetreado."

Los dos entraron en el salón, y vieron a Mordecai sentado en el sofá.

"Mordecai, ¿qué...?"

Él levantó un dedo y lo puso frente a su pico, indicándoles que se callaran. En seguida, los otros dos vieron lo que ocurría. Rigby estaba acurrucado y ronroneando sobre Mordecai, mientras él le acariciaba.

"¿Rigby dejándose tocar? Eso es nuevo." Bromeó Benson, en voz baja.

"Oh, dormido es muy adorable..." Dijo Pops entre risillas.

Mordecai se limitó a sonreír.

"Bueno, yo me voy a marchar a casa en unos minutos. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, así que no te quedes demasiado tiempo despierto." Dijo, mientras subía las escaleras.

"Buenas noches, Mordecai." Se despidió Pops, mientras seguía a Benson por las escaleras.

"Buenas noches."

Benson y Pops subieron las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no despertar al mapache.

Después de estar unos minutos, Mordecai decidió dejar de acariciarle y apagó la televisión. Con mucho cuidado, cogió a Rigby en sus brazos, como a un bebé, y a paso tranquilo, empezó a dirigirse a su habitación. Él había dejado de ronronear, pero estaba roncando suavemente, mientras su plumífero amigo le subía por las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta, y se acercó al trampolín de Rigby, apartó la ropa que estaba encima y le bajó lentamente. Cogió la manta que estaba tirada al lado del trampolín y le tapó con ella. Rigby se acomodó en el trampolín y siguió roncando.

Después, Mordecai apagó la luz y se tumbó en su cama. Miró de nuevo al mapache. La verdad es que en ocasiones como esta parecía un peluche de mapache, aunque no le gusta que le traten así.

Cerró los ojos, y tras un par de minutos y se quedó dormido.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Ohh! ¡Qué monada! Ejem..._

 _Bueno, este es el primer one-shot "Morby" en el que he estado trabajando. Sí, es corto (antes del remake), me ha costado un poco de hacer, pero ¡aquí está!_

 _Si me animo, seguiré trabajando en este tipo de historias. A veces es un poco complicado imaginarse situaciones como esta, pero supongo que podré con ello..._

 _¡Dejad un comentario si os gusta!_

 _Ahora doy paso a una pequeña sección de créditos, que he ideado para poner después de este mensaje. Aparecerá en el capítulo final de mis fanfics..._

 _-Kevin_

* * *

 _Personajes:_

 _-Mordecai Quintel_

 _-Rigby Salyers_

 _-Benson Marin_

 _-Pops Maellard_

 _Ideado y escrito por KevinTheFanficWriter para FanFiction._

 _Basado en los personajes de "Historias Corrientes", que pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network._


End file.
